


Один плюс один - пять

by Maks_Falk



Series: Слепое сердце [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Вообще Колин просто хотел вздремнуть. Потом он просто хотел пойти в душ. Потом оказалось, что у него всё плохо с математикой. Точно, математика во всём виновата.





	

Меньше всего ему хотелось вляпываться в новый скандал. Он хотел просто выспаться. И без таблеток, просто сесть или лечь, занять удобное положение в этом ёбаном нахуй самолёте и поспать. Весь каст мотался по городам, иногда полным составом, иногда они разделялись, как ебучие митохондрии, чтобы потом слиться обратно. Колин плохо помнил из школьного курса биологии, кто такие митохондрии и чем они заняты, кроме как делятся поперёк себя, он просто запомнил странное слово, потому что оно звучало смешно. В общем, все его школьные знания были такими же обрывочными, наполненными странными словами, кочующими в памяти туда-сюда и иногда всплывающими в мозгу, как пузырьки в лава-лампе.   
Он сел на задний ряд у окна, чтобы быть подальше от весёлого гама в передней части самолёта. Элисон и Эзра хохотали громче всех, Эзру вообще было бы слышно в любой части самолёта, даже в багажном отсеке. Колин прислонился виском к вогнутой стене и закрыл глаза. Таблеточки бы сейчас не помешали, его психоаналитик с успокаивающим именем Мелисса давно советовала, но Колин признавал только два вида снотворного: виски и секс. Ни то ни другое теперь ему не подходило.  
Мелисса была простая и чёткая, как таблица проверки зрения, дежурно искренняя, прохладная и наполненная принятием от каблуков до макушки. Одевалась в светлое, любила серый, причёсывалась гладко. Иногда её хотелось выебать прям на её столе в её кабинете, просто чтобы почувствовать, что она живой человек, а не автомат по выдаче душевного равновесия. То ли в механизме автомата у неё было что-то подпорчено, то ли у Колина руки росли не из того места, но он уже года три как бросал доллары в прорезь, но не мог поймать ни один пакетик сочувствия в одноразовой упаковке - все падали мимо. Он продолжал кормить её чеками, как кретин в ковбойской шляпе возле "однорукого бандита", и продолжал надеяться, что ему выпадет приз.  
\- Колин! У тебя есть лишний плед?..   
Громкий шёпот Эзры Миллера никогда не получался шепотом - он как будто просто не умел владеть голосовыми связками, он мог быть только громким. Не сказать чтоб это всегда было неуместно - пару раз это заводило до оцепенения и мороза по коже, и каждый раз Колин клялся себе, что это будет, блять, последний.  
Он хотел ответить, что у него есть лишнее "пошёл нахуй, дай поспать", но вместо этого сказал, не открывая глаз:  
\- Посмотри наверху, над сиденьями.  
Эзра захлопал крышками багажных карманов, издал какой-то удовлетворённый возглас - и Колин понадеялся, что он сейчас свалит. Ага, щас.  
Эзра свалился на соседнее кресло, расправил самолётный плед и замотался в него по самые уши.  
\- Я тебе не помешаю?..  
Колин решил не отвечать. Как назло, перед самым полётом он потерял провод от наушников, и даже отгородиться от прилипчивого коллеги, притворяясь, что не слышишь, было нечем. Эзра Миллер был самой большой глупостью, которую Колин совершал за последние полгода. Несколько раз у них был то ли секс, то ли не секс - яростных поцелуев было больше, чем непосредственно контакта ниже пояса, один раз Эзра отсосал ему в лифте, заблокировав его между этажами, и каждый раз после этого они расходились в разные стороны с деревянными лицами, на которых было написано "НИЧЕГО НЕ БЫЛО". Одинаково огромными буквами у обоих, наверняка даже шрифт был одним и тем же. Толком-то и правда ничего не было - один минет, несколько торопливых оргазмов в сухую ладонь, десяток внезапных злых поцелуев - и, в общем, всё.   
Колин думал, что лучше выебать Мелиссу - вот вернуться домой, прийти на очередную встречу и выебать её уже наконец, мороки будет куда меньше, чем с Миллером.   
У Эзры было свойство, традиционное для людей его типажа - разговаривая с кем-то, он начинал постепенно придвигаться всё ближе и ближе, пока наконец не упирался своими коленками куда-нибудь в бедро. Коленки у Эзры были везде, казалось, за что его ни схвати - обязательно подвернётся она. То ли он нарочно так подставлялся, то ли он был особым подвидом кузнечика. Вот и сейчас он пнул коленкой в бедро, пристроил голову на плечо Колину и обхватил за руку. Тот дёрнул плечом:  
\- Слезь.  
\- Ну тебе жалко, что ли?.. - пробормотал Эзра. - А я пледом поделюсь, хочешь?..  
Колин не хотел ни делёжки, ни Эзру рядом, ни голову Эзры у себя на плече, но тот не спрашивал, накинул край шерстяного пледа ему на колени, типа, чтобы было уютнее, и под его прикрытием опустил ладонь точно на ширинку Колина.  
\- Ты совсем охуел?.. - тихо спросил Колин. - Здесь же люди.  
\- Здесь люди, - улыбаясь, подтвердил тот, - вот и не привлекай внимания, а то заметят.  
По Эзре никогда было не понять, то ли он идиот, то ли стебётся, то ли паникует. После того первого раза, ещё на съёмках, когда они оказались в гримёрке - ну, "оказались", конечно, слово не подходящее, потому что Колин сам его туда затащил, хотя потом убей Бог не понимал, как это вышло, - так вот, после того раза он пожалел о своей импульсивности двести, блять, раз. А то и триста. Потому что Эзра воодушевился так, словно Колин предложил ему руку и сердце, а не взять в рот. Вежливые уклончивые отказы Эзра пропускал мимо ушей, а взять парня за шкирку, встряхнуть и сказать ему, чтобы искал себе другое развлечение, Колин не мог. Потому что Эзра, блять, Миллер был оглушительным, как солнечный удар, с низким подростковым голосом, хриплым смехом и жадной тоской во взгляде. Ну за что, Господи, почему не кто-то простой и тёплый, почему Эзра - в этих чудовищных настежь распахнутых рубашках, с неумением останавливаться, неумением молчать, изящный, как ветряная мельница в шторм, почему, Господи, ответь, невозможно было перестать смотреть на него? Почему именно рядом с ним в голове начинали звенеть сочные ирландские скрипочки, и как будто черти толкали под руку - пощупать, приобнять, взлохматить ему волосы. На совместных интервью порой вообще выходило хер знает что, потому что откровенно лапать коллегу за коленку перед камерами, да ещё так смачно, будто в сто первый раз, - это уже не фансервис, который они были обязаны выдавать по контракту, это уже хорошо заметный на горизонте пиздец. Эзра потом полдня хихикал и стрелял глазами в его сторону, а Колин старался держать себя в руках и пытался сосредоточиться на работе. Типа как он пытался отработать один из вечеров, куда Эзра заявился с подведёнными глазами и подкрашенными губами, красивый, как Господь, так что Колин тогда двести раз успел проклясть и работу, и премьеру, и промо-тур, и камеры, и Эзру, и себя, и свой член, и весь мир, потому что стоять рядом с ним, непринуждённо обниматься для общих фото и не скалить зубы от напряжения было чертовски сложно. И ведь даже нельзя ничего сделать с поганцем, только смотреть и мечтать убить его. Или выебать.   
Вот только разумом Колин понимал, что меньше всего сейчас ему нужен новый скандал, а поэтому от Эзры нужно держаться подальше.  
Ага, щас. Скажите это Эзре.  
\- У тебя стоит, - прошептал Эзра и потёрся щекой о его плечо, поглаживая ширинку.   
В ответ очень хотелось сказать что-то едкое, а ещё лучше - отпихнуть Эзру подальше, чтобы не тянул длинные руки, но по проходу между креслами шла Кэтрин, а устраивать возню на глазах у коллег Колин не хотел. Он закрыл глаза, прикидываясь спящим, - со спящего никакого спроса. Эзра тоже замер, только кончиками пальцев тихо-тихо поглаживал мошонку через джинсы. Как их ещё не запалили - Колин сам не понимал. Наверное, помогало то, что Эзра вешался на всех подряд, и среди жертв его щедрой любви Колин ничем не выделялся.   
Кэтрин прошла мимо, хлопнула дверью туалета.  
\- Эзра, твою мать, ты соображаешь, что делаешь?.. - Колин пихнул его плечом.  
\- А что я делаю?.. - тот поднял брови, изображая невинность, как будто в мире нашёлся бы хоть один идиот, который ему бы поверил.  
Вблизи Эзра был умопомрачительным в прямом смысле слова - свет мерк, и всё меркло, оставались только прищуренные наглые глаза со следами подводки и игриво закушенная нижняя губа. Колин попытался ещё раз:  
\- Слушай, мальчик, если ты не собираешься отсосать мне прямо сейчас - не тереби без толку, дай поспать.  
\- А ты хочешь?.. Я могу!.. - Эзра зажёгся, нырнул головой вниз, будто забыл, что находится в самолёте, полном коллег и персонала, а не в машине на парковке. Колин едва успел схватить его за волосы и дёрнуть вверх.  
\- Эзра, блять!..  
\- Я не блядь... Я хороший мальчик, - сказал тот, стремительно краснея и глядя в глаза.   
Колин догадался, что всё ещё держит его за волосы, секунды через три. Выпустил из кулака чёрные лохмы, пригладил, чтобы не топорщились. Глаза у Эзры были такие несчастные, будто Колин отобрал у него новенький самокат и унёсся вдаль, оставив беспомощно плакать под холодным дождём.  
\- Так... мальчик, - Колин перестал гладить его по голове и убрал руку. - Слушай меня...  
Щёлкнул замок туалета, и Эзра мгновенно вернулся в прежнюю позу - головой на плече, будто за минуту вообще ничего не произошло. Это было бы охуенно смешно, если бы член под его ладонью не стоял, врезаясь в ширинку. Эзра дождался, пока Кэтрин пройдёт мимо, и погладил ещё, еле слышно прошептав:  
\- Так чего ты там говорил?..   
\- Я говорил, что вчера все угомонились в четыре часа ночи, сегодня мы весь день в пути, вечером снова ложиться под журналистов, и это опять почти до утра. Тебе в твои... сколько тебе?..  
\- Двадцать четыре... - прошептал Эзра.  
\- Тебе в твои двадцать четыре это раз плюнуть, а я хочу выспаться. Я, в отличие от тебя, уже не мальчик. Так доступно?..   
\- Доступно, - пробормотал Эзра и сдвинул руку на бедро. На члене сразу стало как-то пусто. Колин вздохнул, закрыл глаза и прислонился головой к стене. 

Журналистов в аэропорт не звали - не тот случай, на промо-турах такого уровня не устраивают "случайных" фотографий, тем более что между мероприятиями звёзды обычно выглядят как заурядные алкаши, домохозяйки и потерявшиеся студенты. Продвижению фильма это не поспособствует.   
Колин закинул на плечо лёгкую сумку с личными вещами, вылез из машины. До отеля они добрались за полчаса, было время отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок перед работой. У дверей отеля Эзра шарил по карманам, рядом с ним стоял парень панковатого вида с малиновым ирокезом и устрашающими дырками в ушах.  
\- Колин!.. Подержи, - Эзра сунул ему солнечные очки, - у тебя есть ручка?..  
\- Ничего у меня нет, - тот даже не остановился, только в холле заметив, что машинально схватил очки. Обернулся - Эзра болтал с парнем, расписываясь на пачке нотной бумаги. Не возвращаться же. Колин сунул очки в карман пиджака и нашёл глазами девушку из организаторов, которая держала в руке стопку ключ-карт от номеров.

В дверь стучали так, будто в отеле как минимум начался пожар или кто-то умер. Колин прислушался - точно, стучали, даже барабанили, в ударах явно прослеживался какой-то ритм. Он закрыл воду и выбрался из душа, наспех обернул бёдра полотенцем - оно было коротким, даже завязать не получилось, пришлось придерживать рукой.   
Колин отщёлкнул замок и приоткрыл дверь, высунув из-за неё только голову.   
\- Привет! - бодро сказал Эзра и уставился на его мокрые волосы.  
\- Ты вытащил меня из душа, так что давай быстро, - сказал Колин.  
\- Ты был в душе?.. - Эзра просочился внутрь, как кот. - Один?.. - ревниво спросил он, шаря взглядом по стандартному гостиничному номеру и одежде, брошенной на кровать.  
\- С двумя стриптизёршами, блять! - раздражённо сказал Колин, не закрывая дверь. - Тебе какое дело? Эзра, что тебе надо?   
Тот развернулся на месте, будто пытался найти несуществующих стриптизёрш, прошёлся взглядом по фигуре от ног до полотенца к плечам и прикусил губу.  
\- Я просто... - начал он. - Я хотел... Я у тебя очки оставил. Солнечные, - он, не отрываясь, смотрел на очертания члена, проступающие под махровой тканью.   
\- Возьми под зеркалом.   
Эзра глянул туда, сжал губы и юркнул в кресло под окном, забрался туда с ногами.   
\- Ты не против, если я оденусь?.. - с сарказмом спросил Колин, взмахом руки захлопывая дверь, чтобы не держать её нараспашку.  
\- Я против, - нахально сказал Эзра из кресла.   
Колин пригладил ладонью мокрые волосы, стряхнул воду с пальцев.   
\- А я против, чтобы ты здесь сидел.  
\- Я тихонько... я только посмотреть... - ляпнул тот, с вызовом поднимая брови.  
\- На что посмотреть?.. На мою голую задницу?.. - Колин начал злиться не на шутку. - Скачай себе фильм "Александр" и любуйся, она там моложе и симпатичней.  
\- Я уже видел, - Эзра кусал губы и сверкал глазами. - Три раза.  
\- Посмотри четвёртый!..  
\- Вживую лучше, - с тихим упрямством сказал тот.  
\- Так, слушай, - Колин тяжело вздохнул, сел на край кровати, поправил полотенце, чтобы прикрывало всё, что нужно. Прикрывать-то оно прикрывало, но член предательски топорщился, потому что, блять, ну у кого бы не встал на такого молодого пацана, который кокетничает и ершится, обнимается со всеми, до кого дотягивается, и стреляет глазами, будто не понимая, как это, блять, заводит? - Эзра, давай поговорим.  
\- Давай не будем говорить, - попросил тот.  
Колин почесал пальцами бровь, устало посмотрел на него. Что ж такое, надо выставить его к чёртовой матери, пусть вешается на кого-то ещё. Выставить и сказать - всё. Мальчик, всё. Не порть мне карьеру, мне сорок лет, у меня полжизни позади, у меня много лет не было нормальных ролей, мыкался хер знает где, хватался за любые сценарии, а фильмы даже бюджет не отбивали, про гонорары сказать стыдно. Этот фильм - мой шанс. Вернуться в обойму, взлететь снова... Потому что если не сейчас - то уже никогда. За всю карьеру значимых наград - один Золотой глобус - и всё. Это на интервью можно распинаться, что ты за славой не гонишься и популярность тебе не нужна, важнее хорошая история и герой - ну а что ещё скажешь, когда карьера в полной жопе, и ты уже даже начинаешь задумываться, а верно ли ты её выбрал?.. И соскочить не можешь, потому что куда ты пойдёшь ещё?.. Чем займёшься? Это в двадцать лет тебе кажется, что неважно, что о тебе говорят, лишь бы имя было на слуху - а потом проходит время - и начинаешь понимать, что не всякие разговоры о себе приятно слышать.  
А тут ты.   
А тут ты, блять, Эзра, со своими руками, со своими глазами, со своим взглядом ласкового волчонка - и как по тебе понять, то ли ты искренний, то ли сам, восходящая звезда, хочешь по головам пройти, оттолкнуться, чтобы взлететь на скандальчике? Тебе-то разговоры только на пользу пойдут, активист хренов. Тебя сообщество на флаги поднимет. А у меня типаж не тот, чтобы на этом играть, - и возраст, честно говоря, тоже. Все любят молодых.  
\- Эзра, - сказал он наконец, глядя на него. Эзра сидел, свернувшись, как кот, только чёрного хвоста не хватало, чтобы нервно подёргивался. - Давай без обид. Ты симпатичный парень, я всё понимаю... У тебя время экспериментов. Ищешь себя. Это правильно, ищи. Я в двадцать тоже таким был. Только ищи где-нибудь... среди своих.   
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь?.. - шепотом спросил тот.  
\- Нравишься, нравишься, ты красивый, ты очень привлекательный, - честно сказал Колин. - Я просто завязал с отношениями, понимаешь?..   
\- А я и не предлагаю жениться, - тот обиженно сверкнул глазами. - Или ты с сексом тоже завязал?.. Жалко будет, такой темперамент пропадает.  
Колин фыркнул - скорее от неожиданности, чем от смеха. Темперамент в нём Эзра будил действительно юношеский: стоило ему оказаться рядом - и в штанах становилось тесно. Тело отзывалось, как заколдованное, не нужно было подгонять себя ни алкоголем, ни веществами - само тянулось. Чистое, физическое вожделение. После Джареда он такого не испытывал ни разу. После Джареда был пьяный секс по клубам и тёмным комнатам, была куча неудач, было море унижения после истории с Николи, что тоже не добавило ему уверенности - вся уверенность уходила на то, чтобы держать лицо, улыбаться, обсуждая с чужими людьми свой "режиссёрский дебют" и шутить про неудачные диалоги. После той истории он долго ни с кем не трахался.  
А тут ты.  
А тут Эзра, и на Эзру стоит, будто Колину не сорок, а двадцать пять, от поцелуев заходится сердце, будто Эзра - это сломавшийся кардиостимулятор, и вместо того, чтобы выравнивать сердечный ритм - он его только сбивает.   
\- Эзра... - он поставил локти на колени, потёр ладони друг о друга, уставился на свои босые ноги.  
Не расскажешь же ему всего этого, глупость какая, Господи. Мальчик просто запал, просто хочет потрахаться - не обжигался, ему легко. Он не видит проблемы: если у обоих друг на друга стоит, какие тут могут быть проблемы?.. Ориентация у него как туманность - то ли есть, то ли нет. Колин тоже, в общем, не очень-то скрывал, да и скрывать бы не вышло - все знали, что его заметил и продвинул Кевин Спейси, а тот любил двадцатилеток, и это тоже знали все.   
\- За очками, значит, пришёл, - вдруг сказал Колин, будто кто-то дёрнул его за язык, и поднял глаза на Эзру, - а я думал, отсосать решил, как в самолёте грозился.  
Эзру выбросило из кресла, как катапультой, через секунду он стоял на коленях у разведённых ног и шарил глазами по лицу:  
\- Не шутишь?..  
Какие уж тут шутки. Колин вмялся в его рот губами, раскрыл его языком - Эзра только стонал навстречу, впуская и подставляясь. В голове, как назойливый шмель, гудели мысли - что ж ты делаешь, что ж ты мать твою делаешь, он же растреплет, он не удержится, семейному фильму под Рождество вот только слухов про твою связь с Миллером не хватало.  
Эзра целовался отчаянно, будто это был последний поцелуй в его жизни, а вечером объявили конец света. Он всегда так целовался, самозабвенно, постанывая в рот, сглатывая, торопясь. Двадцатичетырёхлетняя шаровая молния. И сорокалетний... дуб. Дуб дубом. Спилить - и на доски. На гробы. А у Эзры преступно красивые губы и скулы, об которые можно порезаться до крови. Колин провёл по ним большими пальцами, обхватив его лицо. Такой молодой, такая зависть берёт - у тебя ещё всё впереди, мальчик, столько всего не сделано, не успето, не выпито...   
Эзра протянул к нему руки, потрогал везде, куда добрался, погладил, царапнул кожу - хорошо хоть, ногти не красит, а то так был бы похож...  
\- У тебя презервативы есть, красавец?.. - спросил Колин, чтобы прервать мысли.  
Эзра чуть вздрогнул, распахнул глаза:  
\- Нет... с собой нет... а у тебя?..  
Испугался, что ли?.. И что тогда лез, спрашивается?  
\- Да я как-то не рассчитывал на компанию, - сказал Колин и усмехнулся.  
\- Это же промо-тур, - искренне удивился Эзра. - Столько возможностей!.. Что, у тебя вообще ни одного?..   
\- Я же сказал - не рассчитывал. Так, возможность, ну а в номере у тебя что?.. - спросил Колин.  
\- В номере есть... - виновато прошептал Эзра. - Я правда за очками пришёл... Я не думал, что ты... не знал, что ты в душе...   
\- Нахер ты тогда в дверь колотил? Тебе очки срочно понадобились?..   
\- Я думал... ну, ты же не открывал, - Эзра спрятал глаза, - я думал, ты не слышишь...  
\- А ты не думал, что я, например, сплю?.. - Колин взъерошил ему волосы - от этого никогда нельзя было просто оторваться, если уж запускал ему пальцы в волосы, то убрать их оттуда можно было только под дулом пистолета. - В общем, вали в номер и возвращайся.  
\- Давай вместе, - Эзра цапнул его за запястье. - Я один боюсь. Я не смогу вернуться.   
\- Чтоб я от своего номера до твоего по коридору в одном полотенце пошёл?.. - Колин прищурил один глаз. - Ты совсем не соображаешь?..  
\- Совсем, - кивнул Эзра и вдруг зашарил по карманам: - По-моему... у меня, кажется... с прошлого раза... если не переложил...   
\- С какого ещё прошлого раза?.. - с неожиданной ревностью спросил Колин, и Эзра вспыхнул:  
\- Ну, неважно... с прошлого... Вот, - выдохнул он, выудив из заднего кармана квадратный фольгированный пакетик и посмотрел на него, как на спасение.  
\- Настоящий?.. Точно не жвачка?.. - Колин отобрал упаковку, сунул уголок в зубы, будто проверял монету на укус. Эзра смотрел на него с весёлым безумием:   
\- Настоящий. Должен налезть.   
\- А он точно не из подросткового отдела?.. - Колин с сомнением повертел презерватив в руках. - Подростковые жмут, как пиздец.  
\- Не, я в нормальном отделе брал, для взрослых, - серьёзно сказал Эзра низким голосом.   
\- Не себе, что ли?.. - так же серьёзно спросил Колин.  
\- Друг попросил.   
\- Ну что, - сказал Колин и со значением нахмурил брови. - Значит, у нас только один шанс.  
Эзра притих и смотрел на него, затаив дыхание и отбросив шуточки.   
А, гори оно всё... Красивый молодой парень хочет тебя, чуть ли не заикается - и ты его хочешь так, что яйца сжимаются - ну и что тут думать?.. Первый раз, что ли?.. Скандал, не скандал... если растреплет - значит, такая твоя судьба. Не написано в ней быть звездой, а написано колупаться во второсортных сценариях и тихонько дотлевать свой век. Не везёт в Голливуде ирландцам.   
Они рванулись друг к другу одновременно, столкнулись раскрытыми ртами, Колин потянул его на себя, поднимая на ноги. Эзра торопливо дёргал пуговицы, расстёгивая рубашку, он вспыхнул мгновенно и жарко, как лист бумаги, брошенный в огонь. Стащил её через голову, бросил куда-то - Колин уже вытолкнул болт на джинсах, дёрнул вниз молнию, сунул ладонь внутрь. Эзра отозвался нетерпеливым стоном. Член у него был горячий, крупный - такому и позавидовать можно, хороший размер. Колин выпутал его из джинсов, стянул их до колен вместе с бельём, ухватил поудобнее, прильнул губами к бедру - Эзра покачнулся, вцепился ему в плечи, чтоб не упасть. Колин звонко и легко хлопнул по сжатой заднице:   
\- На кровать.  
Тот вытащил длинные журавлиные ноги из джинсов, заполз в центр и лёг, уткнувшись лбом в покрывало. Только что голову руками не закрыл - а то бы выглядел в точности как заложник сексуального маньяка. На спине насыпаны родинки - мелкие, тёмные, как маковые зёрна. Колин подтянулся выше, лёг рядом, повернул Эзру к себе.   
\- Я не передумал, - тот прижался сразу всем горячим телом, будто испугался чего-то, обхватил за шею, обстрелял губы короткими поцелуями, - Колин, я не... ты не думай...  
\- Да я с тобой и так не могу думать, - тот прижал Эзру к себе, потёрся о бедро членом - влажное полотенце осталось где-то в ногах. - Думать - для слабаков, - почему-то сказал он, но Эзра дурацкую шутку оценил, хихикнул. Странно было бы, если бы не оценил - весёлой беспечной дурости в Эзре было столько, что её можно было бы экспортировать в какую-нибудь Германию, и ещё на Швейцарию бы осталось.   
Нет, дело было не в том, что у Колина давно не было секса. Этого добра он мог получить где угодно почти от кого угодно: промо-тур - это толпа народа, где многие мечтают переспать с тобой хотя бы для того, чтобы потом с гордостью всем рассказывать. Молодые девчонки - и парни тоже, естественно - звёздочки незаметной глазу величины - прыгнут в постель с разбега: наивно верят, что это им чем-то поможет, верят, что ты их обязательно познакомишь с крутым режиссёром, а дальше они уже сами, с одного хера на другой, к вершине, к Оскарам. Тысячи их, и тысячи так и остаются мелким планктоном.  
А Эзра... нет, ни за какие деньги так не плавятся и не стонут в руках, это можно только искренне, от души. И вот этого у Колина не было уже очень давно. Он навис над ним, как зверь над водопоем, на руках, опустив только голову - Эзра подставлял губы, брови, бритвенные скулы, уши - как бы ему пошли длинные роскошные серьги, с ума сойти... Сердце колотилось и задыхалось от поцелуев, Эзра гнулся и подставлялся - губы, брови, губы, подбородок, шея... Казалось, докрути этот жар ещё чуть-чуть - и испаришься, не долетя до земли, как дождь в пустыне Мохаве - вот только Колин отчётливо понимал, что если кто-то тут и испарится - то это Эзра. Потом. Не оставляя следов. Или оставив - но только один. Выжженный. Прямо на сердце.  
\- Повернись, - прошептал Колин. - Встань...  
Тот едва оторвался от поцелуев, глянул мутно и растерянно.   
\- Давай, - выдохнул Колин, сжимая в пальцах плотную ягодицу, нетерпеливо упираясь твёрдым членом ему в живот, - Эзра... давай же...  
Тот судорожно вдохнул, откатился, встал на четвереньки - сжав плечи, опустив голову и выгнув спину.   
\- Да ладно тебе, первый раз, что ли, - Колин встал на колени сзади, с силой провёл ладонями по спине, заставляя прогнуться и выставить задницу. - Ноги шире, малыш... Давно никого не было?..  
Эзра тихо промычал что-то, похожее на "угу", но по сжатой заднице и так было понятно, что - давно. Наверное, не один месяц.   
\- Не зажимайся ты так, не укушу, - Колин нашарил упаковку на смятом покрывале, вскрыл, не глядя раскатал по члену презерватив. Не глядя - потому что, нагнувшись, целовал поясницу Эзры, постепенно спускаясь к ягодицам. Тот сдавленно поскуливал, стонал, от всей его дерзости и нахальства даже тени не осталось. Кожа у него была горячей, а под кожей, наверное, всё раскалено так, что больно дотрагиваться. Колин целовал вздрагивающую спину, успокаивающе, тихо, тихо, малыш. Малыш был выше его ростом - но ведь младше на шестнадцать лет, и на несколько световых лет наивней. Его хотелось сделать своим - на вечность или хотя бы до вечера, взять без остатка, всей кожей, смешаться с ним, двадцать четыре части сладкого тростникового рома с перцем и сорок частей спирта с солью, влить друг в друга и поджечь, чтоб полыхнуло.   
Колин пальцами растёр слюну по промежности, погладил между ягодиц большими пальцами, надавливая, раскрывая. Почему всегда в такие моменты он не мог держать язык за зубами - чёрт его знает, может, от грохота крови в висках у него отключался какой-то речевой фильтр, он бормотал, лаская промежность, проталкивая палец внутрь и целуя влажную от пота поясницу:  
\- Какой ты красивый... Эзра, какой ты красивый...   
Эзра длинно стонал и комкал в кулаках покрывало, прогибался, подставляя зад, толкался на палец, узкий, напряжённый, пока Колин жадно гладил его по бёдрам и целовал везде, куда доставали губы, прикусывая кожу, оставляя красноватые следы. Эзра стонал на одной ноте, запрокидывая голову, качался на локтях назад, будто умолял не останавливаться - его можно было или любить, или ненавидеть, третий вариант природой не предусматривался.   
\- Давай, малыш, - Колин шлёпнул его по заднице свободной рукой, - разожмись, не могу больше...  
\- Не надо, - всхлипнул Эзра, - не надо больше, мне нормально, давай, не жди, Колин, пожалуйста... Не надо...   
Этот тоже бессвязно бормотал, но из его шёпота Колин выхватил главное, надавил на крестец, заставляя опуститься ниже, приставил член, придержал рукой. Эзра продолжал повторять своё "не надо" всё глуше и глуше, сунул костяшки пальцев в рот, застонал, когда Колин нажал, продавливая головку внутрь. Эзра был тугой, как девственник, но с энтузиазмом опытной проститутки. Смазки на латексе было в самый раз, Колин крепко держал Эзру за бёдра, чтобы не дёргался, и тянул на себя. Тот нетерпеливо стонал "ещё, ещё", глубоко дышал - и заткнулся, только когда Колин насадил его на член целиком и выматерился - с чувством, проникновенно, наскоро. Добавил слюны, чтобы шло полегче, развел ягодицы в стороны обеими руками. От тесноты пульс в паху был такой, что отдавался звоном в ушах.   
Эзра впечатывался в ладони так, что казалось, снять это чувство плотного тела под ними можно будет потом только с кожей, а иначе - останется в линиях жизни, в изгибах на подушечках пальцев, как крошечный осколок стекла: заденешь - болит. Колин держал его крепко, под рёбра, трахал резко и глубоко. Эзра не щадил связки, толкаясь навстречу. Даром что вокалист и барабанщик - стонал он не в ритм и ни разу не музыкально, бесстыжести в голосе было больше, чем громкости - с таким можно навсегда забыть о проблемах с потенцией, от этих стонов завелся бы даже ржавый лодочный мотор, не то что живой человек.   
Колин сунул руку ему под живот, обхватил член ладонью - тяжёлый, уже практически знакомый, с выступающими венами по стволу, аккуратной заострённой головкой. Эзра стонал, припадая на локти, как кот на лапы перед прыжком, качал задницей, Колин врезался бёдрами в ягодицы, понимал - уже скоро, минута от силы, и не сдержаться, не задержаться - не в этот раз.   
\- Эзра... - прошептал он, задыхаясь от горячей опустошающей жажды, - Эзра, я уже... я почти...  
Тот вздрогнул, ускорился - Колин схватил его за скользкое от пота плечо, чтобы не дёргался, вжался в задницу, толкаясь коротко и глубоко. Сжал его член пальцами под самой головкой, почувствовал, как тот затвердел от прилива крови - и кончал Эзра немилосердно громко, бессвязно, стискивая задницу - Колин даже не старался, чтобы догнать, он и так был готов, хватило длинного стона на грани крика, чтобы сорваться следом. Эзра толкался ему в кулак, скользя по собственной сперме, и пульс бесновался где-то на шее, колотясь, как в истерике.   
Колин ткнулся лбом в его спину, поцеловал солёную кожу. Эзра упал лицом и плечами в покрывало, болезненно застонал сквозь зубы, когда Колин начал медленно отстраняться.   
\- Потерпи, малыш... - он погладил и развёл ягодицы, приласкал между ними, вынимая член. Хоть и мягкий после оргазма, но всё равно ощущения явно не из приятных, особенно если у Эзры давно никого не было. - Ш-ш-ш... Всё хорошо.  
\- Я знаю... - сдавленно отозвался тот. Выдохнул, когда Колин отодвинулся, упал на покрывало. Колин бросил презерватив у кровати, лёг рядом с Эзрой, погладил по спине. Тот рывком развернулся, обхватил за шею, поцеловал.   
\- Буду считать - это значит, что тебе понравилось... - Колин убрал волосы с лица, коротко улыбнулся.  
\- Ты такой потрясающий... - прошептал Эзра. - Слов нет, как понравилось... А тебе?.. - с какой-то внезапной застенчивостью спросил он.  
\- У меня давно так не было, - сказал Колин, пристраивая голову на локоть и проводя кончиками пальцев по его руке. - Ты просто порох. Как у нас стёкла не вылетели, я удивляюсь.  
Эзра смущённо опустил глаза, прикоснулся к его груди ладонью.  
\- У меня - вот так... вообще не было, - признался он.  
\- Да это вообще редкость, - философски заметил Колин. - Мне от кого-то крышу срывало... может, пару раз в жизни.  
\- Нет... - Эзра вздохнул. - Я в другом смысле...  
\- В каком?.. - Колин прикрыл глаза, подгрёб его ближе к себе. Почему-то хотелось вот так, в обнимку, заползти под одеяло и проваляться там до самого вечера, но это было бы слишком резвое развитие ситуации для первого секса.  
\- В смысле - у меня с мужчинами... раньше так не было...  
До Колина начало доходить, что Эзра имеет в виду. Он раскрыл глаза - тот лежал, розовый от румянца, покусывал губу.  
\- Погоди, то есть... Никого раньше не было?.. - потрясённо спросил он.   
\- Нет, ну ерунда была всякая, - Эзра пожал плечами, - поцелуйчики, обжимались... Но вот так - ты первый...  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал?.. - с какой-то внезапной горечью спросил Колин. - Я же думал - ты уже пробовал!.. Я думал, у тебя последний раз просто давно был!..  
\- Да нафиг тебе такой неопытный, - Эзра дёрнул плечом. - Ты бы меня послал.  
\- Я бы аккуратнее был! - резко сказал Колин. - И мне было бы приятнее знать правду!  
\- Не надо аккуратнее, - пробормотал Эзра. - Мне всё понравилось... очень. Я так и хотел...  
\- Ты меня заранее выбрал, что ли?.. - спросил Колин.  
\- Ну... я надеялся... - Эзра окончательно смутился. - Ты мне нравишься... Я хотел, чтобы ты... - он вздохнул и замолк.  
\- Твою мать, Эзра, - Колин смотрел ему в лицо, но тот не поднимал глаз. - Нельзя же так. Я тебя, можно сказать, девственности лишил - и даже не догадывался!   
\- А тебе это было важно?.. - Эзра виновато поднял глаза. - Теперь ведь ты всё равно знаешь, что первый. И я не хотел, чтобы ты осторожничал.   
\- Мальчик, где у тебя выключается хамство?.. - спросил Колин. - Вот возьми и выключи, я знаю, что ты можешь без него.  
\- Могу... но не хочу, - Эзра расплылся в улыбке, такой наглой и белозубой, что невозможно было не ответить ему такой же. Потом Колин спохватился и перестал улыбаться. Хотя, в общем, поздно уже во всех смыслах. Пацан имел право распоряжаться своей задницей, как угодно, и кто ты ему такой, чтобы тут отчитывать?.. Кто ты ему такой, чтобы ждать откровенности?.. Захотел - сказал, не захотел - не сказал. Может, он вообще этому значения не придаёт. Ну первый и первый, не последний же.   
\- Ладно, - Колин похлопал его по голому бедру, - не бери в голову, это я так... Сгоряча.  
Улыбку уже прятать не приходилось - она сама зажалась внутри, скукожилась, как высохшая долька лимона.  
\- В общем, поздравляю - ну, если тебе это важно, - сказал Колин, не глядя в глаза. - Намахни шампанского вечером за первый раз.   
\- А ты со мной выпьешь?.. - тихо спросил Эзра, взял его за руку и потянул ладонь к губам.   
\- Да я-то... тут при чём, - сбился Колин, потому что Эзра, глядя в глаза, сначала поцеловал, потом влажно лизнул в центр ладони, самое чувствительное место нашёл, мерзавец.   
\- Чтобы второй раз таким же получился, - Эзра взял зубами за большой палец, лукаво улыбнулся и сомкнул губы, качнулся головой вперёд, проезжаясь зубами по коже - не больно, но очень остро.  
\- Кто тебе сказал... - язык у Эзры был горячий, а сосал Эзра увлечённо, так что твёрдость речи всухую могла проиграть твёрдости члена. - Кто тебе сказал, что второй раз будет?..   
\- Вот тот парень, - приглушённо сказал Эзра и показал глазами вниз. - У тебя между ног.  
\- Спрашивать надо у меня, а не у того парня, - сказал Колин.  
\- Ты тормозишь долго, - палец из зубов Эзра так и не выпускал, так что говорил с необычным акцентом, - он сообразительнее тебя. И откровеннее.  
\- Кто бы заикался про откровенность, - Колин вспомнил, что был почти обижен, и почти обиделся снова. - Ты хоть представляешь, как приятно знать заранее, что ты первый?..   
\- Ижжжвини, - Эзра улыбнулся виновато, но не очень искренне - явно не представлял, что такое для сорокалетнего мужика трахнуть девственника (ну, почти девственника, хотя бы технически девственника), как хочется блеснуть и опытом, и сдержанностью, и лаской... Покрасоваться, впечатлить - потому что девственники всегда впечатляются. Как это льстит - побыть богом секса для того, кому не с чем сравнивать. Потом, может, сравнит - и окажется, что и не бог был вовсе, а так, божок, а может, и простой смертный - но первое впечатление, первая радость никуда не денутся. Так и останутся в памяти. Как первые детские воспоминания. Даже когда вырастаешь и перестаёшь верить в Санта-Клауса, всё равно продолжаешь в Рождество ждать чуда...  
\- Всё нормально, это ты извини, - Колин снова вспомнил про вежливость. - Я знаю, ты не обязан был, это твоё дело, говорить или не говорить.   
Эзра языком вытолкнул палец изо рта, прильнул всем телом, обхватил длинными руками, даже ногу на бедро закинул.  
\- Колин... Мне было так хорошо... - вздохнул он. - Я так давно хотел... Только с тобой.   
Тот погладил его по спине, ответил на поцелуй.  
\- Было охуительно, не поспоришь, - сказал он. Тяжёлая нога Эзры лежала на бедре как-то удобно, округлая задница сама просилась в ладонь. - Ты заводишь так, что в глазах темнеет. И такой красивый...  
Эзра молчал, только моргал чернющими глазами и глядел сквозь ресницы чуть исподлобья.  
\- Нельзя никуда ездить без презервативов, - укоризненно сказал он и сунул в рот ноготь. - А если бы я не нашёл в кармане?.. Всего этого не было бы?..   
\- Значит, не судьба была бы, - с фатализмом сказал Колин.  
\- А раз нашёлся - значит, судьба?..  
Колин взял его пальцами за мочку уха, погладил, потянул. Серьги бы ему - и глаза подвести, губы можно даже не красить, и так спятишь.  
\- Одевайся, малыш, - он коротко поцеловал его в губы. - Спасибо.   
\- Купи резинки, - строго сказал Эзра. - Вдруг пригодятся.  
\- И что-нибудь успокоительное, - сказал Колин. - Вдруг пригодится, когда захочется тебе шею свернуть. Не знаешь, что в этом штате без рецепта?..  
\- Травка, - серьёзно сказал Эзра.  
\- Травка?.. Легализовали, что ли?.. - Колин заинтересованно улыбнулся. - И где её берут?..  
\- У меня в номере, - Эзра был совершенно серьёзен. - Без рецепта и бесплатно.   
\- Я на стимуляторах больше не работаю, - Колин хлопнул его по голому заду и отодвинул от себя. - Давай, малыш. Мне ещё одеваться, бриться, носик пудрить...   
\- А потом? - спросил Эзра, скатываясь с кровати. - Потом - хочешь?.. Я могу захватить с собой. Это же безвредно. Как шампанского выпить.   
Он отыскал на полу свою цветастую рубашку, расстегнул, влез в рукава и так и оставил, не застёгиваясь. Вывернул джинсы, которые валялись у кровати, вывороченные наизнанку. Колин ушёл в ванную, вернулся в махровом гостиничном халате, когда Эзра уже оделся. Удивительно, но между ними не возникло той традиционной неловкости, какая является обязательным финалом вот такого случайного секса. То ли секс был не случаен... То ли просто было слишком хорошо, чтобы всё портить.  
Очки под зеркалом Эзра, конечно же, забыл.

Пять часов спустя они стояли на открытом балконе верхнего этажа, за спиной сверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов. Город расстилался под ногами - громады высоток, золотые линии улиц, огни до самого горизонта. Эзра пошатнулся, сел на пол. Колин стоял, прислонившись к стеклянной стене. Купить презервативы он так и не успел - впрочем, второй раз обошлись и без них, забившись в какое-то служебное помещение и заблокировав ручку.   
\- Теперь ты должен мне два минета, - Эзра показал растопыренные пальцы, и Колин вложил в них тлеющую сигарету. Ветер на высоте раздувал огонёк, унося густой белый дым.   
\- Да хоть три, - сказал Колин. - У меня погано с математикой, я даже в супермаркете на кассе никогда итог чека не проверяю.  
Он шагнул к нему ближе, встал рядом, и Эзра привалился головой к его колену.  
\- Тогда ты мне должен пять, - сказал Эзра и затянулся. - Один плюс один - пять. Верно?  
\- Ага, - сказал Колин и наклонился, чтобы звякнуть стаканом сока о бокал. - В общем, с удачным стартом тебя.  
Эзра улыбнулся ему наверх - по-детски игриво и по-блядски развратно.  
\- Фантастические любовники и где их искать, - сказал он. - И где их искать - мы никогда никому не скажем.


End file.
